The Dream
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad. Résumé : Merlin est fâché car il a rêvé qu'Arthur le trompait.


Titre : **T****he** **Dream**

Auteur : **SPowell**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Merlin, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Arthur, en repliant le journal pour donner toute son attention à son mari. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois, et ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre depuis plus d'un an, mais Arthur se disait que même un étranger serait capable de voir que Merlin se plaignait de quelque chose.

« Non. » Merlin claqua un œuf dans une assiette avant de la mettre en face d'Arthur avec un râle. Arthur piqua le jaune d'œuf avec sa fourchette, le liquide jaune s'écoulant, recouvrant toute la surface.

« Tu as oublié que je préférais mes œufs bien cuit ? »

Merlin lui lança un regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes à _Gauvain _de te faire des œufs si les moins sont si horrible ? » La voix de Merlin était la parfaite imitation d'une femme au foyer mécontente, et Arthur aurait rigolé si seulement il comprenait de quoi Merlin voulait parler.

« Gauvain ? » Arthur releva un sourcil. « Et même si Gauvain pouvait cuisiner ? Que ferait-il ici ? » Arthur lança un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu aimerais qu'il soit ici ! » Merlin claqua la poêle dans l'évier et sortit de la pièce les pieds lourds.

Avec un soupir, Arthur sortit de table, pour éplucher une banane, et suivre Merlin.

Il le trouva dans la chambre, étendu dans le lit le visage enfoncer dans un livre. Arthur se hissa dans le lit près de lui, et il essaya de voir ce qu'il lisait, mais Merlin restait rigide. Finalement, Arthur glissa sa tête sous les bras de Merlin jusqu'à bloquer les pages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, branleur ? J'essaie de lire ! » Merlin baissa le livre.

Arthur enfonça le reste de banane dans sa bouche.

« Quel est la dernière phrase que tu as lu ? »

Merlin fulmina un peu. « Je ne sais pas ! Tu m'as distrait. »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu es si fâché contre moi. » Arthur s'installa plus confortablement dans le creux des bras de Merlin. « Tu étais bien quand nous nous sommes couchés la nuit dernière, et je suis certain de n'avoir rien fait dans mon sommeil qui ait pu t'ennuyer. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr, » répondit Merlin. « Tu ronfles, tu sais. Et tu prends toutes les couvertures. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es fâché ? »

Merlin jeta un gros soupir et il frotta son front avec le bas de sa main. « J'ai rêvé la nuit dernière que tu me trompais. Avec Gauvain. »

Arthur releva la tête. « Tu réalises que je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur ce que tu rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais…c'était si réal ! » Merlin ferma fort les yeux.

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute. »

« Tu étais couché sur moi, Arthur ! Tu étais si merveilleux, mais tu t'es faufilé sur le côté et…et » Merlin faiblit.

« Et ? » Le suscita Arthur.

« Et tu l'as laissé te prendre. » Merlin déglutit difficilement.

« Ce qui est un scénario peu probable, » répondit Arthur. « Tu ne penses pas ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas.

« Merlin ? »

Arthur s'assit. « Merlin, regarde moi. » Il tendit la main pour prendre le visage de Merlin, et forcer Merlin à croiser son regard. Les yeux de Merlin étaient pleins d'incertitude.

« Pourquoi tu t'imagines que j'aimerais avoir Gauvain alors que je t'ai toi. »

Les lèvres de Merlin se tordirent. « Et bien, il a tout ces cheveux. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Je t'ai donner la moindre raison de penser que je n'étais pas heureux ? »

Merlin secoua lentement la tête. Arthur se coucha son le côté, et pria Merlin de faire de même pour qu'ils puissent être face l'un à l'autre. Il embrassa le bout du nez de Merlin. « Raconte moi ce qui t'as tellement agacé dans ce rêve. »

« Ce n'est pas clair ? » Merlin roula les yeux.

« Non, non pas vraiment. Une fois, j'ai rêvé que je te surprenais en train de sucer Lance dans les douches, mais après je me suis réveillé, et j'ai été capable de passer au-dessus. »

« Lance ? Vraiment ? » Merlin plissa le nez. « Je ne le vois pas. »

« Je l'espère bien ! Surtout depuis qu'il est marié avec Gwen. » Ricana Arthur. « Elle t'arracherait le cœur pour le faire frire et le servir au dîner. »

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as rêvé de ça, » réfléchit Merlin. « Normalement, il y a des raisons pour ce genre de choses. »

Arthur frotta son pieds dénudés contre Merlin. « Je pense que c'est parceque tu passais beaucoup de temps à lui parler de ta thèse. Je pense que j'étais jaloux. »

« Oh. Alors ça explique que nous ayons baisé, donc » répondit Merlin. « Naturellement. »

« Je suppose, » Arthur ignora le sarcasme de Merlin. Il réfléchit un moment. « Mais Gauvain et moi, nous ne passons pas du temps ensemble, alors pourquoi tu as rêve que j'étais avec lui ? »

Merlin tendit le bras pour chipoter à la manche de la chemise d'Arthur, enroulant ses doigts dedans. « C'est probablement dû au fait que Gauvain est si viril. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et Merlin laissa échapper un soupir. « Il te baisait, Arthur. Il te prenait. Et tu prenais ton pied. Le cul en l'air. Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Il fallut une minute avant que le visage d'Arthur n'exprime qu'il avait compris. « Tu es en train de dire que si tu étais plus viril, je te laisserais me prendre ? »

Merlin se tourna sur son dos, en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je n'ai rien dit de ce genre. Je te racontais juste mon rêve. »

« Mais tu as dit… »

« Arthur. Ferme la, tu veux ? » S'éleva la voix de Merlin, et Arthur se ramena plus près de lui, pour embrasser sa pommette.

« Merlin, je t'aime. »

« Je le sais, Arthur. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser Gauvain, ou un autre mec, me prendre. »

Merlin détourna la tête.

« Aucun mec sauf toi, » clarifia Arthur.

Merlin resta tranquille, seule était rapide le mouvement de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Arthur attendit. « C'est ce que tu veux, Merlin ? Parceque tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

La tête de Merlin se retourna d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire…ce que tu veux dire, ce que je veux dire ? » Arthur se retrouva tout à coup sur la défensive. « Tu ne m'as jamais fait comprendre que tu voulais autre chose qu'être en dessous ! Comment je suis censé savoir ? Ce que je veux dire, tout d'un coup tu me racontes que tu as rêvé que Gauvain me baisait et que ça t'a mis en rogne, car je le laissais et pas toi- »

« C'était un rêve, Arthur, rien de plus, » rétorqua Merlin. « Je n'en ai jamais rêvé. Juste une fois. La nuit dernière. Une fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Une fois. Mais tu as fait ce rêve parceque c'est quelque chose que tu veux faire ? » Insista Arthur.

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être. Oui. Oui ! » Merlin passa un main dans les cheveux d'Arthur. « Oui, je veux te prendre, Arthur ! »

« D'accord, dans ce cas, » dit Arthur. « Fais le. »

« Mais…mais je pensais… » Balbutia Merlin.

« Tu pensais quoi ? »

« Que tu n'aimais pas être en dessous, imbécile. Quoi d'autre ? »

« En fait, tu trémousses toujours tes fesses pour que je le prennes, alors je pensais que tu aimais être en dessous, » répondit Arthur. « Je ne suis pas le seule débile dans cette chambre ! »

« J'aime ça. _J'adore,_ mais j'imagine que j'aimerais être au-dessus de temps en temps. »

« Et j'aimerais être en dessous de temps en temps, » répondit Arthur.

« D'accord, alors. »

« D'accord. »

Merlin sourit, et Arthur sourit en retour.

« Pouvons nous baiser maintenant ? » Arthur lança un bras autour de la taille de Merlin.

« Je pense qu'on devrait, » Merlin se déplaça pour embrasser Arthur, couvrant son corps avec le sien.

Et ils le firent.

**FIN.**


End file.
